deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Korra vs Naruto
dDscription These two were normal teenagers at first, being foolish pranksters. But after learning the elements they have changed and are now not only more mature, but way more powerful! Who will win this elemental fight? Intro Whiz: The elements. Powerful tools created by nature, they make up most of what you see around you. Boomstick: But today these two element manipulating teens are about to really step up their game. Whiz: Korra, the successor of Aang. Boomstick: And Naruto, the ninja everyone wants to fight Goku. He's Whiz and I'm Boomstick. Whiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win.....a Death Battle! Korra Whiz: After the evil fire lord Ozai was killed, everything seemed good in the world of Avatar. But when the previous avatar Aang got too old to keep his mantle, a new threat arrived named Amon, who became the new ruler of Republic City. Boomstick: The Southern Water tribe was desperately in need for a new Avatar, since Katara was too old for the job. Man, what's with people getting old in the Avatar world? Anyway, they ended up picking a girl named Korra to help them. Whiz: At first, Korra was a goofball who really didn't care about her training. Boomstick: But over time, she became their best member, and was able to combat Amon...and eventually beat him! Wow...talk about stupid luck! Whiz: Boomstick, she's not lucky. She just had good training. Boomstick: Well, then how is training from an old lady going to make you good? That's some BS. Whiz: Moving on...Korra has mastered all of the elements, which are fire, water, earth, air, and energy. All of this was taught to her over time. Boomstick: Her fire bending can manipulate fire, and with it she can create stuff like fireballs. She can also summon fire from stuff like campfires. Damn! she's like Smokey Bear's worst nightmare. Whiz: Water bending can bend water, and it can also heal her. It can summon ice as well. Boomstick: Air bending can manipulate air, and it allows her to fly. Wait, why can't I do that? Whiz: Because you can't control the air. Boomstick: I can! It's called breathing! Wiz: Whatever, back to Korra. Earth bending can manipulate objects like rocks and boulders, and it can also cause powerful earthquakes. It can even manipulate things with metallic properties. Boomstick: With energy Bending she can drain Her opponent's knowledge and Can remove their element bending abilities No wonder She beat Amon. Whiz: But her most powerful ability is her giant spirit form, which she can activate using energy bending on herself. It turns her into a blue and clear giant, tremendously increasing her physical power. Boomstick: What?! I thought we were talking about Avatar, not Godzilla! Whiz: However, despite sounding unstoppable, she is very cocky. She can't use fire bending on a solar eclipse. She also can't use water bending on a lunar eclipse. Boomstick: Those are some pretty weird weaknesses! But even so, she's one tough Avatar that nobody would want to mess with. Korra: I'm the avatar and you gotta deal with it! Naruto Whiz: Naruto is One of the many Ninjas from the Konohagakure Which is a group of Japanese Ninja men with Super powers. Boomstick: Kono what now. Whiz: At first Naruto was too much of a Goofball to join the Konohagakure but Eventually after being taught by an Old Lady He didn't become a goofball anymore and Eventually joined. Boomstick: Doesn't that sound familiar. Whiz: Moving on Naruto eventually became Friends With two other Ninja teens named Sakura and Sasuke but eventually Sasuke became his rival over Time though they Still get along for the most part. Boomstick: And then He eventually Became the most Powerful Konohagkure member Literally being able to destroy planets Jesus what happened to being a harmless prankster. Whiz: Naruto has a LOT of stuff in his arsenal but We'll just go over the basics. Like every ninja He has Shurikens which he can throw at his Foes with good accuracy. Boomstick: He can also shoot Energy projectiles with Rasengan and can create clones of himself. Whiz: He can also bend Fire Water Steam Lava Magnetism and Ink. You know the Ink on a pen you use to write. He can manipulate That. Boomstick: Maybe He can do my stupid Paper Work for me. Whiz: He also carries around mini bombs with him and can bend Poison and Can also teleport around the battlefield. Boomstick: His Chakra heightens his Senses so He has a good idea where his Opponent is. This also makes him quicker and Stronger too. Whiz: He also has a variety of Ninja techniques Like the Body flicker Technique Which lets him gain a giant speed boost. The Summoning Technique allows Naruto To summon more clones or even animals to help him. Boomstick: So he can Just summon a Tiger out of nowhere. Whiz: Yeah something Like that. The Wind Release is a technique where Naruto fires a giant projectile Disk which is a rip off of Krillin's Destructo Disk. Boomstick: His most powerful Form however is the Tailed Beast form. He accesses this form by using enough Chakra. In this Form his attacks are greatly Increased in damage and he also gains a few new moves. Whiz: These moves include the Chakra Arms which are giant Yellow arms that attack the enemy and the most powerful being the Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken which is a giant Projectile of death. When he has clones around He can make many of these for overkilling his Foes. Boomstick: Yeah while He sounds all mighty He is Cocky and Has been beaten before. Also did I mention his Tailed form is a Super Saiyan Ripoff? Whiz: But can he beat Korra let's find out. Naruto: Then I will Break that curse. If there's Such thing as peace I will find it. I won't give up. Death Battle Korra was Training in a small village in Japan when she Punched a tree causing it to break revealing Naruto who glared at her Angrily. Naruto: Why did you Do that you Stupid girl You ruined my Prank. Korra: What did you just call me. Naruto: A stupid Girl What cha gonna do Fight me. Korra: I was just thinking of That. Fight Naruto hopped in the air and Tossed some Shurikens at Korra who summons a Piece of rock to block the attacks. She then stomps the ground and kicks the piece of Rock at Naruto who breaks the rock with a punch. Naruto: Is that all ya got honey. Korra then uses Fire bending and shoots rapid fireballs at Naruto who dashes past them and creates Some clones. The clones All fire Rasigens at Korra who uses Air Bending to Fly over the attacks. Korra then catches the real Naruto off guard and drop kicks Him causing Naruto to stumble back and the clones to die out. Korra then uses Earth Bending to lift the tree and Toss it at Naruto who kicks it Back hitting Korra. Korra: Agh. Korra then creates a shield out of Rocks to protect herself from Naruto's barraging attacks. Naruto then uses Wind Release and throws a Wind Disk at Korra breaking the barrier. Naruto then teleports behind her and Rapidly Punches and Kicks her forward before Summoning a Clone to kick her back. The real Naruto throws her over His head and summons another Clone to toss her back. All the Narutos then use Rasengin at once And fire at Korra who quickly Use Fire manipulation to send it back sending Naruto flying back. Naruto hops back up as Korra is firing Boulders at him. Naruto Destroys the Rocks and throws More Shurikens to keep his distance. Korra uses Earth Bending and sends Them back but Naruto teleports Away. Naruto then uses Big Ball Rasengin in rage. Korra: What the. Naruto then fires it at Korra Breaking her rock Barrier easily And Sends her flying. Korra tries to use Water Bending to Heal herself but Naruto throws a Wind Disk at Korra who has to dodge. Naruto: Hah This is too easy You're a joke. Korra was Enraged by this and use Earth bending to lift the Soil from under Naruto's legs. Naruto falls on the ground and is crushed By the Big piece of Rock multiple Times before roasting his body with Fire Manipulation. Korra then uses Earth Bending once more and crushes Naruto's body under a Tree which Looked like the end Of Naruto. To Make sure He was dead Korra began using Earth bending to lift the Nearby building. Suddenly the Tree on Naruto exploded and Naruto starting glowing yellow. He had transformed Into his Tailed Beast Form and was Pissed. Naruto: Time to die. Korra quickly transforms Into Her giant Spirit form and the Two powered up Versions battle. The Big Korra tries to crush Naruto under her foot but Naruto quickly climbs up Her Leg and stabs her throat with a Shuriken causing Korra's neck to bleed. Naruto then summons 10 clones and they all use Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken all At once and fire it at Korra causing the bleeding Blue giant to explode on contact with the Mega sized Projectile insta-Killing the Avatar. Naruto: It is done. Ko When the coast is Clear There is nothing left of Korra other Than her Boots. Results Boomstick: Wow RIP Korra. Whiz: While Korra's Bending skills Could catch Naruto off Guard That's where Her advantages end Korra had no Hope in winning this. Boomstick: Yeah while Korra is able to destroy Buildings Naruto is able to lift Giant Mountains with relative ease And in Tailed Beast Form He was able to destroy an asteroid with one punch Which Is much better than Korra's strength. Whiz: As for Speed while Korra can dodge bullets Naruto Ran to Two Countries and back in 10 seconds and Once leaped to the Moon in a few minutes. Boomstick: Damn he's fast. Whiz: And as for the Rest Naruto has much more Experience is much Better trained. Being a prankster for a Very long Time This also made him much Smarter and a much better Tactician than Korra. Boomstick: Overall Korra was just NarutOwned in this fight. Whiz: The winner is Naruto. Percentage of winning Naruto - 95% Korra - 5% Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Naruto vs. Avatar' themed Death Battles Category:Uk Kook Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016